


Strings

by justabrain



Series: Inktober Prompts [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android Mourning, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s03e16 The Offspring, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: Data is having trouble processing Lal's death, so Geordi tries to help.





	Strings

“Data, you alright?”

He looked up from the padd he was examining at the table. “I am fine, Geordi. What is your reason for asking?”

Shrugging, Geordi paused. “You just seem… preoccupied is all.”

“I am thinking about multiple things. However, as I am always thinking about multiple things, I do not think that this state could be termed ‘preoccupation’.”

“Right.”

Geordi’s quarters were quiet.

“That answer does not seem to have pleased you.”

Geordi paused for a moment, then looked up at the android. “You just lost your _child_ , Data. And you’re just going about your life like nothing has changed?”

“I do not have feelings that would cause me to grieve. As I told the Captain, I have her memories, so she is not truly gone.”

“Yeah, but she _is_ gone, Data. You won’t be able to help her grow and develop. She’ll never join Starfleet. She’ll never have the chance to paint, or act, or play an instrument. She’s gone.”

Data didn’t reply for a moment. “I have noticed,” he began cautiously, “that more of my synaptic functioning than I expected has been used reflecting on and remembering Lal and her experiences.”

“Maybe that’s just your way of grieving,” Geordi suggested, shrugging.

“Perhaps. However, I have noticed that it has slowed my processing of other, more important items.”

Geordi thought for a moment, before a gentle smile snuck onto his face. “I have an idea.”

 

———

 

A few days later, the door to Data’s quarters chimed. “Come in.”

Geordi entered, a smile on his face and a box in his hands. “Data? I have something for you.”

Standing, Data approached him. “Yes?”

Setting the box on the table, Geordi removed the lid and motioned for him to come closer. “Listen,” he whispered.

He took a few steps closer and leaned down.

“Mew!” A tiny orange striped kitten looked up at them.

Data straightened and looked at Geordi in awe. Geordi’s smile grew. “Lieutenant Sirsa’s cat gave birth a little while ago, so I asked if they still had any kittens left, and…” He gestured towards the box.

“Thank you, Geordi.”

“Hopefully this little guy will help keep your mind off of Lal. What’re you going to name him?”

Data paused and looked into space as he accessed some files. “According to information about pet ownership on Earth, ‘Spot’ appears to be a common pet name.”

“You’re going to name him… Spot?”

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

“Yeah, no, I mean… It’s just that Spot is usually a _dog_ ’s name. Besides, the little guy has stripes, not — no, you know what? Spot is a perfect name.”

“I am glad you agree. Thank you for giving me… Spot.”


End file.
